


the floor is good for insomnia

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Insomnia, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Fic, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Platonic Moxiety, Sleepovers, having trouble sleeping, possible allusion to bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: while having a sleepover Virgil has trouble sleeping, Patton ends up making a impromptu blanket bed on the floor, it helps.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	the floor is good for insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot stress enough that this is platonic, virgil and patton are in the 9-13 age range, they are children, childreny children, they deserve to be able to be friends without being called romantic,

Patton blearily wakes up maybe a hour or so after he originally went to bed, to see his friend Virgil, who he was happy to have been allowed to have a sleepover with, tossing and turning uncomfortably, and after around another fifteen minutes Patton hears virgil give a small sigh and he sees him take his pillow and silently slip off of patton's bed and lays on the floor, and Patton is confused for a minute, and he's still quiet and unmoving so Virgil probably assumes he’s still asleep as he thinks.

Patton tries to understand why the floor may help virgil not being able to sleep but he’s still confused, he supposes Virgil also may have been trying not to disturb him- a little too late if that’s the case, but he doesn’t mind, but still the plain o’ll floor isn't comfortable so eventually he decides he wants to help,

So After a minute he just rubs his eyes and pulls all of his blankets and pillows off the bed, he sees Virgil startle but he just offers him a sleepy smile as he tries to move Virgil enough where the cushiony blanket he's placing on the floor won’t cover him before placing a bunch of the pillows on that blanket and pulling Virgil back to the now-blanket covered part of the floor, virgil still seems a little startled, and he doesn’t know if that’s because he improvised for him or if he just really didn’t know Patton was awake so him suddenly arising caught him off guard- well he thinks it could be both but either way his new friend does lay down, hopefully more comfortable now as Patton lays the rest of his blankets on them again.

Then patton falls right back asleep,

Leaving Virgil, confused, but giving him the smallest surprised, grateful smile, even if Patton isn’t awake to appreciate it, and Virgil makes a note to see if he could hug Patton later.

And hey, the change from the bed to the floor did actually help, and the blankets and pillows helped as well, since it made him comfortable enough to fall asleep.

he was glad he met patton, he wasn’t mean like some of the other kids who made fun of his favorite hoodie he and his dad made together, he was nice, he hoped they would continue to be friends, patton was nice, really nice.


End file.
